


【东金】远大前程 九

by nagaremk



Category: dj - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 1





	【东金】远大前程 九

/这章需要着重重申一下是东金，东金啊！/

/其他预警见前篇 勿上升勿转出/

————————————

17.

第二场大雪，就是平安夜。

他看着谢金伸手扶住了眼睛上的冰毛巾才撒的手，又看着毛巾上的水滴滴答答地落到了那件格子西装上，一开始还是缓缓的，渐渐地速度加快，在西服上洇出了一个又大又圆的水迹。

这是六年来第一次严格意义上他与谢金的单独相处，没有想到这点时还不觉得什么，等意识到时，他发现自己竟然有些紧张起来。

“你…”

他与谢金离婚后就一直一个人住在这里。房子是拆迁后分的，他和哥哥一人一套…结婚的时候他也想过或许这里会成为两个人的爱巢，当然最后还是拗不过谢金…

他从来都没有能在任何决定上改变谢金的主意，每一次有分歧的结果都是顺着谢金的意思，除非是谢金没意见。

比如离婚。

李鹤东回想过离婚那段时间所有的细节，想到最后好像只记得他提离婚时的情景，客厅的吊灯，窗外的雨声，谢金扶着墙壁站直的身体，脸上淡淡的笑，好像还有点欲言又止的矜持…

然后呢？

他甚至连两个人签离婚协议书的样子都不记得了。偶尔还需要翻开曾经的结婚证，看着上面被敲得清清楚楚的一枚作废章；再就能摸到放在结婚证下面的离婚证。都是红本，乍一看都是喜气洋洋的，但离婚证里的照片是单人的，照片里的他没笑，估计也是笑不出来，脸色晦暗。谢金的那本呢？上面的单人相片是不是和自己这张一样悲惨？

分开得越久，就越不知道该说什么，况且现在都看不到彼此的眼睛。

看不到其实更好，李鹤东咽了咽口水，他看着谢金的手指和半张被冰块冻红的脸，觉得有些话或许可以说出口…

他有点害怕谢金的眼睛。

那双眼睛应该是永远是饱含深情的，所以一旦冷静下来就会让人汗毛倒竖…从心底里害怕。

不是怕他爆起伤人，而是怕他说出些冷淡而不走心的话来——诸如，我不爱你了；或者，我没爱过你。

大概也就是为了防止这些，李鹤东先开口提的离开。只要我先离开一步，你就永远追不上我。

我自己拉的刀口，是我自残；我伤害不了你，至少能做到不被你伤害…

“你…”

“你这儿暖气挺足的。”

谢金把已经化完了冰块只剩水的毛巾摘了下来，眼周一圈红色，还是肿肿的，但比刚才已经好了很多。湿毛巾还在渗着水，从他的手指缝里落下来，像握不住的沙子。

李鹤东不懂谢金这句话什么意思，只是呆呆地看着谢金的嘴一张一合：

“我能在你这儿打扰一段时间吗？我家的暖气停了。”

他们重新躺回到同一张床上去，抚摸身体，接吻做爱，就像十年前第一次见面那样。简直是个令人诅咒的轮回。

家中并没有常备润滑剂，保/险套倒是还有几个，谢金笑起来的样子仿佛明白了什么，但聪明人不会把所有的底牌都交出来，他只是沉默地把疼痛的呻吟咽了下去，没有什么可以阻止他今晚想要做的事…

把李鹤东拆解入腹。

疼吗？肯定是疼的。男性的身体本就缺乏润滑，保险/套上的那点润滑杯水车薪，但他还是笑着的，被进入的时候也是。微笑仿佛是他的面具，戴久了，很难摘下来。

黑暗中他看不清李鹤东的表情，只能靠声音发出的方向去摸索爱人的脸，就着九浅一深的韵律，去寻爱人的唇。

“嗯…”

重重的一下，几乎要顶破他的肠子，他怀疑李鹤东可能是故意的，故意想听他出声，哪怕是痛的。他的确是痛的，浑身上下都是痛的。

心也是痛的。

他紧紧抓住了对方的脖子，以一个非常别扭的姿势去亲李鹤东的后颈，亲完以后是咬，用了几乎全身的力气。

我也想要你痛。

一心同体大概就是这样，你痛，我也痛，你有多痛，我也有多痛。

我究竟是想要什么呢？谢金在混沌中思考着人生，眼前是一片白色，头脑也是不清醒的。

但今晚，或者说，这一段时间铺垫以来的行为，最终目的他是很明确的。

他要李鹤东。

为什么？

因为爱。

他爱李鹤东，爱了那么久，爱得那么深。只是不知道怎么告诉他。所以你想要的我都给你，你想要离婚…我也答应你。

你知道吗？我们有一个小女儿，可可爱爱，我用心养大的，你一定会喜欢的吧？所以…也给你了。

这么简单而直接的思路非常不像是一个畅销的爱情小说家，或许每一个陷入爱情的人都是愚蠢的。区别只在于有没有自知之明。

我是愚蠢的，谢金想。

18.

他在一片天光中醒来。

一时之间想不出这是在哪儿我是谁我身边躺着的这个——是谢金。

李鹤东捂着眼睛，心里带着三分喜悦三分迟疑三分不知所措和…一分后悔。

谢金的脸色不太好，面皮发白，眼睛还是肿的，有些隔夜的小胡渣顶破了下巴毛茸茸地探出头来。全身缩得厉害，紧紧依偎在他身边。

是个非常没有安全感的姿势。

但还是克制的，并没有越雷池一步。

这句话李鹤东自己都觉得可笑，昨晚上该做的不该做的都做完了，还有什么可说的。

他在床边坐了一会儿，眼睛盯着窗外，其实脑子里根本什么都没在想，只是放空。床头柜上的手机响了，震动得像个上了发条的闹钟，他看了一眼，是干爹来的电话。

他接了，嗯了几声，无非就是昨晚的相亲如何如何，相亲对象对他很满意可以继续接触下去…甚至也没提最后那点乌龙事件。他觉得自己的脑子可能依旧没在转，所以只能下意识地顺着干爹的话头嗯嗯啊啊了两句。挂了电话，他才听见背后的声音。

谢金正从地上一件一件地把衣服捡起来，再一件一件地套回身体上。

李鹤东知道他都听见了，他的手机收音和喇叭都很好使，尤其是周围安静的环境里，哪怕不开公放边上的人也能听见。

谢金也听见了干爹对他说的那些关于女方的优点，包括不在乎他有个五岁的闺女…之类的。他看着谢金，突然不知道该说什么。

你还好吗？这类的话实在是没意义。

昨晚上…你是什么意思呢？想问但是问不出口。

我们…还有希望吗？

他看着谢金把衣服完整地裹回身上，低着头，不知道在想什么。

“我昨晚是开玩笑的…”谢金抬手把眼镜戴了回去，开口说了今天的第一句话，“我家暖气没坏。”

刹那间，李鹤东不知道自己要做什么表情来面对这完全让人摸不着头脑的发言。

“所以不用借住在你家…抱歉啊，打扰了你的相亲。”

还是那张笑脸。

“不过看来那个女孩儿性格脾气都挺好，只要她对笑笑也好，我就没有意见。”


End file.
